So Wrong
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Bailey Andrews is a senior in high school. When she suffers heartbreak she turns to someone she shouldn't for comfort what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Bailey Andrews was eighteen years old and a senior at Springview High. She was beautiful but she thought of herself as average. She was about five foot two with long jet black hair and blue eyes. She had an incredible signing voice. She was saving up money to record a demo. She lived in Chicago, Illinois. She'd been dating her boyfriend Caleb Claybourne since freshman year. He was the quarterback of the football team. They'd been dating since freshman year. They'd lost their virginities to each other. It was lunchtime. Bailey went to go sit down with Caleb and her best friend Julie.

"Hey baby." Caleb said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Hey Julie."

"Hey." Julie said.

"I have such a headache right now." Caleb said.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"It's just Chemistry." "I have to maintain a C average or I'm off the team."

"Baby you just need to study."

"It's hard."

"I know."

"I wish I was as smart as you."

"I'm not that smart."

"Yes you are."

It was later in the day. Bailey and Julie were going to their last class of the day. They were walking down the hall.

"You still need a ride home right?" Bailey asked looking at Julie.

"Yeah."

"Ok." "We'll meet at my car after the bell."

"Alright." "Have fun flirting with Mr. Reigns."

"Shut up." "I do not flirt with Mr. Reigns."

"Yes you do." "You like him."

"He's my teacher."

"He's hot."

"He is attractive but he's still just my teacher."

"Uh-huh." "Have a good time."

"I'll see you." She kept going straight Julie turned left.

Bailey went into the classroom. Romans Reigns was standing at his desk.

"Hi Mr. Reigns." She said.

"Hi Bailey." "How are you today?"

"Fine." She smiled and took her seat in the back.

Everyone else came in.

"Ok class." Roman said. "Pass your worksheets to the front." "Here are some new ones." "You can work with a partner if you like." "I need someone to help me grade papers this week after school." "Any volunteers?"

"I'll help." Bailey said.

"Alright." "We start tomorrow."

"Ok."

Bailey had been working for a few minutes. Her text tone went off.

"Bailey you know the rule." Roman said. "You can have your phone but please keep it on vibrate."

"Sorry Mr. Reigns."

"That's alright." "I'll explain it to Caleb again during second period tomorrow." "Although I doubt it'll stick just like the last ten times."

Bailey got back to work. After a few minutes Bailey looked up from her worksheet at Roman. He was busy organizing lesson plans.

_"He is way to hot to be a teacher." She thought. "To bad I'm not older."_

She went back to work.

Roman glanced at Bailey.

_"I know this is wrong to think but my god she's beautiful." He thought. "Where was she when I was in high school."_

Thirty minutes later the bell rang. Bailey was leaving the classroom.

"So I'll see tomorrow after class right?" Roman asked.

"Yes." "Have a good night Mr. Reigns." She said smiling.

"You to."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bailey got up and ready for school. She pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. Caleb came walking up to her.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How are you today?"

"Good."

"You're still helping Mr. Reigns after school today right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have practice today." "My parents won't be home till late." "If you get done before me go to my house and let yourself in."

"Alright." They were crossing the parking lot. Suddenly a sliver BMW came fast around the corner slamming on the breaks to avoid hitting them. The girl driving stuck her head out the window. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Winnie. She was the head cheerleader and she and Bailey couldn't stand each other.

"Can you two walk any slower?" Winnie said.  
"Us?" Bailey said. "You could've killed us."

"Whatever."

"Bitch."

"What?"

"You heard me." "Come on honey." She said looking at Caleb. They went into the school.

Caleb went into his second period class.

"Mr. Claybourne." Roman said. "What is my policy on cellphones?"

"Keep them on vibrate."

"That's right." "Next time try to refrain from texting your girlfriend while she's in my class."

"Alright."

After Roman finished his lesson he was sitting behind his desk. He looked at Caleb.

_"What does a beautiful woman like Bailey see in a bozo like that?"_ He thought.

It was the end of the day. Bailey was in Roman's class. She went up to his desk.

"Can I go put some stuff in my locker before we get started?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Caleb was on his way to the football field. Winnie was waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Win can't this wait till later?"

"No." "You have to choose."

"What?"

"It's been three months Caleb." "I thought you would've came to your senses by now." "I love you."

"Ssh." "Keep your voice down."

"What?" "I should be able to tell my boyfriend I love him." "Unless all those times meant absolutely nothing to you."

"Baby you know that's not true." "I love you."

"Then prove it." "Choose."

"Give me a couple of days."

"Fine." She walked away.

Bailey went back to Roman's classroom.

"I'm back." She said.

"Come sit next to me." She got a chair and sat next to him at the desk. "Here you go." He said putting a stack in front of her. He turned on the radio. "Thanks for volunteering your time."

"No problem Mr. Reigns."

"I'll tell you what." "While we're here you can call me Roman."

"Ok."

"Well we better get to work."

They'd been grading papers for about a half hour. Bailey knew the song that came on the radio and started to sing. Roman looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever thought about singing professionally?"

"Yeah." "I'm actually saving money to record a demo." "I'm only about three-hundred dollars away." "Hopefully by graduation I'll have it."

"Well once you get the demo recorded I think you'll be on your way." "You're great."

"Thanks." "I plan on moving to Nashville after graduation."

"So country's your thing huh?"

"Yeah I love it."

"Well you definitely have the look for it." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said smiling back. She accidently knocked some papers on the floor. "Shit." They went down to pick them up and bumped heads.

"Ow!" They both said.

"Are you ok?" Roman asked.

"Yeah."

"Sit down." "I'll get them so we don't kill ourselves." She sat down. He picked up the papers and sat back down. They laughed a little. They got quiet and stared at each other for a second. "Well we better get back to work."

"Yeah." They went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday morning. Bailey was getting to school early because Caleb said he wanted to talk to her about something. Her cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey." Julie said.

"Hey." "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"That sucks."

"Are you still at home?"

"No I'm on my way to school."

"Already?"

"Caleb wants to talk about something with me."

"What?"

"I don't know." "He said it was important."

"I wonder what it is."

"Me to." "I gotta go I'm almost there." "I'll call you at lunch."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Bailey pulled into the school parking lot and parked. Five minutes later Caleb got in the passenger side.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." It was obvious something was wrong.

"Honey what's bothering you?"

"Bailey there's no easy way to say this." "I've fallen in love with someone else." "I'm sorry."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"I want to be with her."

"Caleb I love you."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"Who is she?"

"Winnie."

"Winnie?" "You're dumping me for Winnie?"

"Yes."

"Get out of my car." He got out of the car. Bailey broke into tears.

It was lunchtime. Bailey went into the bathroom and dialed Julie's number.

"Hello?" Julie said.

"Julie he dumped me." Bailey said tearfully.

"What?"

"Caleb left me for Winnie."

"That bastard."

"I don't know what to do."

"You'll find someone better."

"No I won't."

"When you get home call me and we can talk as long as you want." "Ok?"

"Ok."

It was Bailey's last class of the day. Roman knew something was wrong with her the second he saw her. She didn't even acknowledge him and that wasn't like her. She just took her seat. After Roman finished the lesson for the day and passed out the worksheets he went back to Bailey's seat.

"Are you alright Bailey?" He asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Reigns." She said not even looking up. He could tell by the tone in her voice she was anything but fine.

After class Bailey went to go put her things in her locker. This was the last day she had to help Roman grade papers. Today she wished she didn't. She wasn't in the mood. When she went back to the classroom Roman had a stack of papers waiting for her. He'd already started on his. She sat down next to him and began. An hour passed. They were both almost done. The next one in her stack was Caleb's paper. She started to cry.

"Bailey what's wrong?" Roman asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." She wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"Bailey tell me what's wrong please."

"I have to go." They both stood up.

"Come on, talk to me." "I wanna help you."

"There's nothing to help." "I got dumped ok?"

"What?" "Caleb broke up with you?"

"Yeah." "He left me for Winnie."

"Winnie Palmer?"

"Yeah." "She's really pretty."

"She's an airhead." "You are so much better then she is." "In every possible way." "You are so beautiful." "If some ass can't see that you don't him anyway."

"You think I'm beautiful."

"Yes." So come on." He took his thumbs and wiped her tears away. "No more tears." He slowly pressed his lips to hers. It took her by surprise. It was a full ten seconds before she started kissing him back. Very quickly the kiss filled with passion. Not breaking from Bailey's lips Roman sat in his chair she went with him straddling him. She felt his hands under her shirt. She moaned as they went higher and higher. They broke the kiss for a second so he could take off her shirt. She started unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Once it was unbuttoned she took it off of him. He groaned into mouth as she touched his chest. "We shouldn't…be…doing…this." She said in-between kisses. "I know." He mumbled against her lips. He undid her bra and lifted her up a little bit. He started kissing the center of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned. After a few minutes he sat her back down. They kissed. Suddenly he stood up with her in his arms and laid her on the desk knocking the papers and a few other things off of it. He took off his jeans. He kissed her acrossed the stomach as he undid her jeans. He got on top of her. They kissed as they did he slipped inside her. She moaned and he groaned at the same time. He started to move. "Ohhh, Roman." She moaned. "You feel so fucking good." He groaned. They kissed. "Harder." She moaned. He kissed her acrossed her neck and started moving faster. "Oh my god." She moaned. "God Bailey I want you." Roman said. They kissed. Her hands were in his hair. "Roman, more." She moaned against his lips. He moved faster. "Ahhhh." "Mmmmm." "Mmmmm." "Ohhhh, ohhhh, oh god, yes, yes, Roman my god." She moaned giving in. "Bailey." He groaned giving in.

After a few seconds they got up and dressed. Roman picked up the stuff that fell on the floor.

"Want me to stay and help grade the last couple papers?" She asked.

"No that's ok." "You can go." "Although I'd like to try this again some time." You know grading the papers."

"Oh." She said getting what he meant.

"You're so good…at grading."

"Thank you." "So are you."

"Well I guess I should go."

"Yeah." Bailey started heading for the door. She turned around. "Hey." He looked at her. "Thanks I feel a lot better." She said smiling.

"Anytime." He winked at her.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning. Bailey couldn't get what happened between her and Roman out of her mind. Every amazing part just kept playing over and over again. Bailey and Julie were at lunch.

"I can't wait for the class trip to New York City." Bailey said.

"Me either."

"The money to pay for it's coming out of my demo money though." "That kind of sucks."

"You know I don't get it."

"What?"

"Well Friday you called me at lunch all upset then a few hours later you were fine."

"I just realized I don't need Caleb." "There's better."

"So you're seeing someone new?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's true."

"You're holding something back." "I know it."

"No I'm not."

"Right."

"Did you get our fake ID's?"

"Yeah." "We're gonna hit all the hottest clubs in New York."

"It's gonna be so much fun."

"You know it."

Bailey went to her last class of the day.

"Hi Mr. Reigns." She said smiling.

"Hello Bailey." "Having a nice day?"

"Yes thank you for asking."

Bailey took her seat. After the new worksheets were passed out Bailey was working on it. She looked at Roman's desk and smiled.

When the bell rang Bailey made sure she was the last one out of class.

"Hang on." Roman said. He closed the door and locked it. "I saw that smile on your face earlier." What were you thinking about?" He asked smirking.

"Oh, just this incredible sexual encounter I had a few days ago."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come here." They kissed. "I've been thinking about it to." "I'm sure you know this already but whatever's going on between us, you can't tell anyone."

"I know."

"I know I can't go to jail but I could get fired."

"That's not going to happen because I am not going to a word." "Not even to Julie." "I know how much you love teaching." "I would never jeopardize that for you."

"I've just never done anything like this before."

"Well neither have I."

"I just know that I can't stop thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Are you going on the senior class trip?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "I'm one of the chaperones."

"You think you can find any time for me?"

"I'm hoping so." "As much as I would love to stay here with you I have a staff meeting to get to." They left the classroom and went their separate ways.

On Wednesday morning all the seniors and the chaperones who were going on the trip met at the airport. They were staying in New York for a week. All the seniors could do what they wanted but they had a midnight curfew. Over the next two days Bailey and Julie enjoyed the sights of the city. From Times Square to Central Park. Tonight they were going out clubbing. They were at the club by nine when it opened. Bailey was wearing a black dress. They got in with no problem. They knew they couldn't get to drunk but they went having a few drinks. They'd been there for about an hour. They went up to the bar to get more drinks. They both turned and saw Roman standing next to them.

"Mr. Reigns." Bailey said.

"We're dead." Julie said.

"No you're not." Roman said. "Just don't let Mrs. Davis found out and be back by curfew." He walked away.

A half hour later Bailey and Julie were dancing. Bailey's eyes locked on Roman's who was sitting at the bar. He got up with his eyes still locked on hers. He walked and turned into a dark corner of the club. Bailey couldn't see him anymore. She told Julie she had to go to the bathroom. She went looking for Roman. She went the same way he did. It was dark where he went. She could barely see. Suddenly she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"There you are." He said.

"Hi." He turned her around.

"So look so sexy tonight." They kissed. She felt her back hit what fell like a wall. She felt him pull down her panties.

"What are you doing?" "Ohhhh." She moaned when she felt his hand inside her. He was moving it slowly. "Other…She let out a heavy breath. …people." "Don't worry." Roman said. "No one can see." They kissed. He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She moaned into his mouth. "Does that feel good?" He asked. "Mm-hmm." "Mmmmmm." He went faster. "Oh god." Suddenly he stopped. He heard him undo his jeans. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and moved slowly. "All I've done is thought about this." He said as he kissed her. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Your body." He said. "Your lips." "Roman." She moaned. "Harder." "Like this?" He moved faster. "Yes." She moaned loudly. "Ohhh…They kissed. …my god yes." "Uhnn." He groaned. "Ohhh Roman." He moved faster. "Ahhh!" She screamed out in pleasure. Lucky for them the music was so loud. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Fuck." He groaned giving in. After a few seconds he put her down.

"Damn." He said.

"My thoughts exactly." He pulled up his jeans. She put on her panties.

"What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Nothing."

"Come to my house." "I'll make you dinner."

"Ok." "I gotta go." "Julie's probably wondering where I am." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Bailey went back out on the dance floor. She didn't know what was going on with her and Roman but she liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey had fun the rest of the time in New York. Even though she and Roman didn't get to be together again. While she was still in New York she thought about that night in the nightclub every night. Now they were back at school. Other then a few make out sessions after class Bailey and Roman hadn't got to spend much time with each other. It was Friday. Roman was making dinner for Bailey tomorrow night. Bailey was in Roman's class. The bell rang for the class to be over. As she'd been doing lately she make sure she was the last one out of class. She went up to Roman's desk. He went over to the door and closed and locked it. He went over to Bailey wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful today." Roman said.

"Thank you."

"I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Me either." "My mom thinks I'm spending the weekend at Julie's so I'm all yours." "It's not a complete lie." "I am spending tonight at Julie's."

"No clubbing and underage drinking?"

"No." "If I remember correctly a certain man and I had a good time at that club." She said smiling.

"An incredible time."

"Julie and I are just doing our homework and studying tonight."

"Do you have a lot of tests coming up?"

"Just Math and History."

"Well maybe your History teacher will be nice and go easy on the grading for you." He said smiling. "That doesn't mean you don't have to study."

"Well I am sleeping with him."

"He's really lucky."

"He's amazing in bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Even though technically we've never done it in a bed."

"No we haven't have we?"

"Nope."

"Well tomorrow night we'll be all alone." "I can take my time… He kissed the side of her neck. …and taste every inch of you." They kissed.

"Why must you tease me when I have to go?"

"Wait." "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"No."

"Just checking because I'm making steak tomorrow."

"I gotta go honey." She kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Bailey showed up at Roman's at seven. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

"Just so you know you never have to knock." "My house is your house."

"Ok." They went into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"You can make the salad if you want."

"Ok."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"That was delicious." Bailey said.

"Thanks." "I'm glad you're here Bailey."

"So am I."

"It's so nice to be able to relax with you and not worry about anything." "It's nice to be alone with my- He stopped. "Well whatever we are."

"I liked what you were going to say." She said smiling.

"I know but when you think about it technically we can't be your typical boyfriend and girlfriend." "At least not yet anyway." "Plus at the end of the school year you're moving."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Maybe by that time I'll change my mind."

"Why would you do that?" Bailey smiled at him. "Baby no." "I'm not gonna let you do that."

"What if that's what I wanna do?"

"Bailey I know how important going to Nashville is to you."

"You're important to me to."

"You're important to me." "That's why you can't stay here for me." "I care about you to much to let you throw away your future." "A future that is going to be so great for you." "I know it."

"Things change."

"No." "You need to pursue your dreams."

"What if my future's with you?" They kissed. Roman broke it.

"Hold on." "I'll be right back." He went upstairs for a few minutes and came back down. "Ok." He picked Bailey up like you would a bride. "Now where were we?" They kissed and went upstairs. They went into the bedroom. The lights were off but there were candles everywhere.

"Oh so you planned this?" She said smiling.

"I wanted our first traditional time to be romantic." He put her on the bed. She got on her knees. He took off his shirt and jeans leaving his boxers. He got on the bed on his knees. They kissed. It started slowly but quickly became filled with passion and desire. He broke the kiss for a second to take off her shirt. He reached up and undid her bra. He unzipped her skirt and laid her down. She moaned as she slowly kissed her down her body. He removed her skirt and slowly removed her panties. He started kissing her leg leaving a trail of kisses up it and moving to her inner thigh. Then she felt his tongue inside her. He moved it slow. "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." She moaned loudly. "Ohhh Roman." "Mmmmmm." He moved his tongue faster. "Oh god." "Yes." "Oh fuck!" She screamed giving in. He came back up her mouth. "I love it when you scream." He said as he kissed her. She took off his boxers. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Do you know…They kissed. ….how much willpower it takes me not to throw you on my desk and do this to you every day?" He said. "Roman." She moaned. "Uhnn, god Bailey you drive me crazy." He groaned. He moved faster. "Mmmmm, oh yes, yes mmmm." She moaned "How does that feel?" He asked. "It feels, ohhhh my god, so amazing." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhh, ohhhh, god, ohhhh, Roman, mmmmm, mmmmm, yes, mmmmm, ohhhh, Roman." She moaned giving in. "Fucking god." He groaned giving in.

He was holding her.

"I could get used to this." Roman said.

"What?"

"Holding you like this." "I like it."

"Me to." They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed. Bailey and Roman were still seeing each other in secret. She'd spend most weekends with him and tell her mom she was staying at Julie's. Sometimes she would even spend Sunday nights there to. Prom was in two weeks. Bailey was debating on even going. It was a Saturday and she'd rather spend her time with Roman. It was Monday morning. Roman's alarm clock was going off. He shut it off.

"Bailey wake up." Roman said.

"No."

"Yes." "We have to go to school." Bailey opened her eyes and got on top of Roman.

"Can't we both call in sick today?"

"No."

"Please." She kissed him. "I'll make it worth it for you."

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, you know I gotta be there to supervise that student teacher."

"I hate that bitch."

"I don't like her much either."

"We can't have any fun after class anymore because of her."

"I know."

"I don't wanna go to school."

"I know."

"At school you have to be Mr. Reigns." "You don't get be my incredible lover." They kissed.

"Well I have to hold back when we're at school to you know."

"I know."

"If I had my way we'd be together all the time."

"That sounds great.

"You're coming for dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah." "My mom thinks I'm going to the library."

"Alright we've gotta go." They got up and ready.

They were in the kitchen.

"I gotta go." She kissed Roman. "Bye honey."

"Bye baby."

Bailey and Julie were at lunch.

"Have you gotten your prom dress yet?" Julie asked.

"I don't know if I'm going."

"What?" "Why?"

"It's pointless."

"You're nominated for prom queen."

"I don't care."

"Do you not wanna go because you don't have a date?"

"No."

"You need to get back out there." "You haven't even looked at another guy since Caleb broke up with you."

"Since I'm leaving soon I don't wanna be tied down to a guy here in Chicago."

"Come on Bailey. "Prom will suck without you."

"I'll think about it."

Later that day Bailey was getting her stuff out of her locker for Roman's class. A guy from the senior class came up to her.

"Hi Bailey." He said.

"Hi Adam."

"Do you have a date for the prom yet?"

"No."

"I'd like to take you."

"Alright but just as a friend."

"I can live with that."

A few hours after school Bailey went over to Roman's. She walked through the front door.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Yum that smells good." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Lamb." They kissed. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"I know the feeling." They kissed again. "Need any help?"

"You can chop the vegetables."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"Roman I have something to tell you." Bailey said.

"What?"

"I got asked to the prom today."

"By who?"

"Adam Garret."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes but I told him I'd only go with him as a friend."

"That's good you should go to your prom."

"It's a Saturday though." "That cuts into our time together."

"Bailey you one get one prom."

"I wish you could take me."

"You know I can't."

"I know." "I promise other then us dancing I'm not going to touch Adam."

"It's ok Bailey." "I trust you."

"I found a place to stay in Nashville."

"Good."

"I'm gonna stay with another girl." "She has a friend who can get me a job working at this place called "The Blue Bird Café" as a waitress." "When I'm on my break I can perform some of my songs."

"That's great."

"I'm still debating on whether or not to go."

"You're going." "I know why you wanna stay and you can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair to you." "I know you want this and I want it for you."

"It's just that I- She stopped.

"What?"

"I love you." "I don't want to leave you."

"I love you too Bailey." "That's why you need to go." "I could never forgive myself if I knew I held you back."

"Did you just say you love me?" She said smiling.

"Yes I did." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning of the prom. Bailey and Julie were getting their hair done. They were in the beauty salon.

"So Bailey are you and Adam gonna do anything tonight?" Julie asked smiling.

"If by do anything you mean sex no."

"Why not?"

"He's taking me as a friend."

"You don't like him?"

"Yes as a friend."

"Don't you miss having sex?" "Unless you're having sex and you're not telling me."

"I'm not having sex with anyone."

"I still don't one-hundred percent believe that."

"Well believe it."

"Bailey I know you're probably scared of getting hurt again."

"It has nothing to with that." In two weeks the day after graduation I'm leaving." "The last thing I need is a reason to stay here."

"Oh, I'm not a big enough reason." Julie said jokingly.

"You know I'm gonna miss you but this has always been my dream."

"I know and you're gonna do great at it."

"Not to say I'm not nervous I am." "New place." "New people."

"Yeah but it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah."

Later that night Bailey was waiting for Adam to show up. She had on a long light blue dress.

"I'm staying at Julie's tonight mom."

"Ok." Her mom said. "Have fun."

"I will." The doorbell rang. Bailey answered it. "Hi Adam."

"Hi." He said. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Bailey had been at the prom for about an hour. She was having fun. She went by the punch and was surprised to see Roman standing behind the table.

"Mr. Reigns." She said. "I didn't know you were chaperoning tonight."

"Last minute decision."

"Oh."

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes."

"Good." "Stay out of trouble night ok?" "Don't drink to much."

"Oh no, I wouldn't drink alcohol at all I'm to young to drink it." She smiled.

"Smartass."

"Although I am very horny." She whispered. "If only my boyfriend were here." Roman smiled. "Bye Mr. Reigns."

"Bye."

An hour later it was time to announce prom king and queen.  
"Your prom king is Caleb Claybourne." The principal said. Caleb went up and got his crown. "And your prom queen is…Winnie Palmer." Winnie went up and got her crown.

"It should've been you up there." Adam said."

"No, the right person won." Bailey said.

After the prom was over Roman went home. He hoped Bailey was having a good time. He was confused when he saw lights on out on his patio. He opened the double doors that went outside and saw Bailey naked in the pool.

"Hey honey." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He said surprised.

"I used my key to get in."

"Where's your car?"

"In the garage."

"I figured you be at an after party."

"I thought about it but I wanted to be with you tonight."

"That's nice."

"So, are you gonna get in here with me?" She said smiling. He took off his clothes and got in. He swam to her.

"This is a lot better then some after party." She put his arms around his neck. "This was my plan all along."

"Oh it was?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good plan."

"I knew you'd like it." They kissed. "I can't believe I'm graduating in two weeks."

"I know." "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." "I can't believe I finally get to go to Nashville." "Unless I had a reason to stay."

"No." "No reasons to stay."

"Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes." "If you don't you'll regret it the rest of your life."

"We only have two more weeks together."

"Then let's make them count." They kissed. Not breaking from each other's lips they swam to the edge of pool. She put her legs around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Mmmmmm." She moaned. She put her head back as he kissed her acrossed her neck. They kissed. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you too." "Ohhhhh." She moaned as he went faster. "Bailey." He groaned. "Roman, ohhh, Roman, harder." He went faster. "My god!" She yelled out. "Ohhh." "God you are so…They kissed. …uhnnn, amazing." He groaned. "Yes, Roman." She moaned giving in. "Oh damn." He groaned giving in.

They went in the house and dried off. Then they went upstairs got in bed and held each other until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Bailey's graduation day. She was leaving for Nashville tomorrow. Tonight her mom was throwing a graduation slash going away party for her. She was supposed to be on the football field rehearsing. She went inside the school. She went to Roman's classroom. He was packing up some things. Bailey closed and locked the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be rehearsing for graduation?" Roman asked.

"My part's already over I'm in the second row that walks acrossed the stage." She hugged him. "I wanted to spend some time with you because I can't tonight." "My mom's throwing me a party.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm getting up at four-thirty I plan to be fully packed and on the road by six."

"Why so early?"

"It takes seven hours to get there."

"Oh."

"Do you have all the money you need for your demo?"

"No I'm still about two-hundred dollars away." Roman took out his wallet and handed her two one-hundred dollar bills.

"Here."

"Honey no."

"Yes." "Consider it a graduation gift."

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to." "It'll all be worth it the first time I hear you on the radio."

"If I make it that far."

"You will." "I believe in you."

It was five-thirty the next morning. Bailey was getting ready to leave.

"You be safe out there." Her mom said.

"I will mom."

"I can't believe my little girl is leaving home." She said tearfully. She hugged her.

"It's ok mom."

"You show them what you can do out there in Nashville."

"I will."

"Call me when you get there."

"I will."

"I love you Bailey."

"I love you too mom."

Bailey was driving and decided she had to stop. She pulled into Roman's driveway and knocked on the door until he answered.

"Bailey." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me to stay."

"What?"

"Tell me to stay."

"No."

"Why not?" "You don't want me to stay?"

"Of course I want you to stay Bailey." "I love you." "You know I do."

"Then I'll stay."

"No." "I want you to stay but at the same time I want you to go." "I'd love nothing more then for you to move in here, have a couple of kids, get married."

"We can do that."

"Deep down I know that's not what you really want." "You need to forget about me."

"No." "Come with me."

"I can't."

"I love you Roman."

"I love you too." "That's why I'm letting you go."

"Roman no, please." He kissed her.

"I love you Bailey." "All your dreams are gonna come true." "I know it." "Go on, get in your car." She got in her car. "Bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Bailey had been in Nashville for six months. She liked it there but she often thought about Roman. She recorded a demo and sent it out to all the record companies. She hadn't heard anything back. In the meantime she worked and performed at The Bluebird. It was open mic night. The hostess went up on the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman please give a warm welcome to our very own Bailey Andrews." The hostess said. She left the stage.

Bailey got up on the stage. The crowd applauded.

"Thank you." Bailey said. "I've been getting your request slips all week." "I think I'm going to go with the very first song I ever performed on this stage." "If you'd heard me sing before you know I wrote it myself." "This one's called "No One Will Ever Love You" The band kicked in with a slow melody. Bailey started to sing. "Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting." "They're not waiting for you." "Oh and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted." "That you're needed." "Cause it's not true I know why you're lonely." "It's time you knew it too" "No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you." "No one will ever love you like I do." "I know why you're lonely." "It's time you knew it too." "No one will ever love you." "No one will ever love you." "No one will ever love you like I do." "I'm all you got." "I'm all you'll ever need." "I'm all you'll ever have." "No one will ever love you." "No one will ever love you" "No one will ever love you like I do." "Like I do." "Like I do." The crowd applauded again. "Thank you." Bailey got off the stage.

She put her waitressing apron back on. She went over to a table full of people.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Bailey and I'll be your server this evening."

"You have a wonderful voice." One of women said.

"Thank you."

"Why are you waitressing you should be a singer?"

"I'm trying I have my demo in circulation but no luck yet." "So what can I get for you?"

After her shift Bailey went home to her apartment. She walked through the front door.

"Hey Bailey." Her roommate Sammy said.

"Hey Sammy."

"How was work?"

"Good." "I made a lot of tips tonight."

"Did you sing tonight?"

"Yeah." "I think that's why I got most of the tips." "Well I'm going to bed goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Bailey went into her room and went to sleep.

The next morning Bailey was sitting around her roommate was off at school. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello." A woman's voice said. "Is this Bailey Andrews?"

"Yes."

"This is Molly White with "Big Machine Records" Scott Borchetta would like to meet with you."

"When?"

"This afternoon." "Three o' clock."

"I'll be there."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

At three o' clock Bailey went down to "Big Machine Records" she went up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Bailey Andrews." She said. "I have an appointment with Mr. Borchetta."

"Yes we spoke on the phone." The woman behind the desk said. "Third floor." "Third door on the left."

Bailey went up to the third floor. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door. She went in. "It was a big conference room. "Miss Andrews I presume?"

"Yes."

"I'm Scott Borchetta nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you." They shook hands.

"Please have a seat." They both sat down. "It took me a long time to get to your demo but I'm glad I did." "It was amazing." "So amazing that I would like to offer you a five album deal with us."

"Wow." "Really?"

"Yes." "Tim McGraw's going out on tour in two weeks and he'd like you to be his opener." "Until then we'll lay down the tracks for your album." "I'm going to bring the best producers in." "All you have to do is sign the contract." He slid a leather folder in front of her. She opened it. It was a record contract.

"Do you have a pen?" He handed her a pen. She signed.

"How would you feel about dying your hair?"

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Five years had passed. Bailey had put out four albums all of which had gone platinum. She was working on her fifth right now. She was no longer the opener on tours. She was now the headliner. She had her own perfume line, her own clothing line, was involved with many charities, the spokeswoman for CoverGirl and most recently dipped her hand in the acting pool. She'd auditioned for the part of June Carter telling the story her life and the life of her husband Johnny Cash. Bailey was waiting to hear whether she got the part. Over the past five years she'd had some relationships but none stuck. She was single now. She was now rich several times over. She'd bought her mom a nice house in Chicago. Bailey still lived in Nashville in a gated community. Her house had hardwood floors throughout. Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a huge kitchen, two living rooms and a pool. It was early in the morning. Bailey was in the bathroom brushing her now blonde hair. She went downstairs and sat on her couch. A few seconds later her assistant came through the door holding a cup holder with two coffees.

"Hi Hallie." Bailey said.

"Hi Bailey." "Here's your latte." She said handing it to her.

"Thank you." "You know I can't start my day until I've had my morning latte." "So what do we got for today?"

"You have that charity event in an hour." "Then the commercial shoot for the new Covergirl commercial." "Then your lunch with Scott Borchetta." "Then you're scheduled in the studio."

"Alright." The front door opened. Bailey's manager Richie walked in. He been her manager since her first album. "Good morning Richie."

"Yes it is." He said. "For you especially." "You got the part."

"The June Carter part?"

"Yeah." "Congratulations."

"Oh my god." She said excitedly. "I can't believe it." "I get to play June Carter." "When does shooting start?"

"Next week." "I know it'll be tough because the tours starts tomorrow." "So we'll have to fly back and forth."

"I've had tighter schedules before."

"Bailey we need to get going if we're gonna make that charity event on time." Hallie said.

The next morning Bailey, Hallie and Richie all got on Bailey's private jet to Phoenix to start her tour. As usual Hallie brought Bailey her latte.

"What's on the schedule for today?" Bailey asked.

"After we check into the hotel you have a radio show to do." Hallie said. "Then an autograph signing, then sound check, then show time."

"Wake me up when we get there."

"Alright."

Later that night Bailey was at US Airways Arena it was sold out. As she was walking to the stage she could already hear the crowd. She grabbed a microphone from a stagehand and went out on stage. The crowd went nuts.

"Well hello Phoenix." She said "You guys ready to have fun tonight." "Good that's what I like to hear."

The next night they were in Chicago she always got the biggest reaction from her hometown crowd. She was sitting backstage after the show alone. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened. She was looking at her phone.

"You look pretty with blonde hair." A man's voice said.

"Oh my god." She knew that voice she'd know it anywhere. She turned around. "Hi…


	11. Chapter 11

"You look pretty with blonde hair." A man's voice said.

"Oh my god." She knew that voice she'd know it anywhere. She turned around. "Hi…Roman."

"Hi." He was in a dress shirt and jeans and his hair was up.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." They hugged. "That was a great show."

"Thanks." "How did you get back here?"

"I know one of the security guards."

"Oh." "How have you been?"

"Good."

"Still teaching?"

"Yep same school." "Same class."

"Good."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Alright but I can't stay out to late." "I have to be up by seven in the morning." "We'll take your car." "We'll get out quicker that way."

They were walking through the parking lot. Bailey got out her phone and dialed Richie's number.

"Hey Richie it's me." "Tell the limo to go on ahead." "I have a ride." "I ran into an old friend backstage we're going to dinner." "Yes Richie I know my schedule." "Yes I know." "I know." "Richie in all the years you've known me have I ever flaked on my responsibilities?" "Exactly." "I'll see you in the morning." "Bye." She hung up and looked at Roman. "My manager."

"Sounds like he objected to you going out."

"He just wants to make sure I'll get up on time." "He's like the father I never had." "He's a great guy but he can be overprotective at times."

They went to a restaurant.

"So how are things at Springview?" Bailey asked.

"Same school." "New kids." "They made me get a new desk."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I didn't want to." "I had a lot of good memories with that desk." He said smiling.

"Me to." She said smiling back.

"So you're a star." "I always knew you would be." "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." "I was engaged once but that didn't work out."

"I remember hearing about that." "It was a couple years ago right?"

"Yeah." "It's hard to find a good, healthy relationship when you have money." "I've had three relationships in five years and they all ended terribly." "The first guy was when I was just starting to get famous." "He was only with me for my money." "The second guy I met in a club, same thing." "The third guy that one really hurt."

"Brian or something right?"

"Brad." "Brad Cooper." "He was newly signed to the label." "They asked me to be his mentor." "I fell in love with him." "Within six months he asked me to marry him." "I said yes." "When his first album dropped it didn't do so well." "Meanwhile I was doing great." "He became jealous and he broke up with me." "The last time I saw him he actually said to me." "I thought being with you would help my career not hurt it."

"What a dick."

"Yeah."

"Is that song "Black Roses" about him?"

"Yeah." "I haven't dated since."

"Really?"

"Not one person." "Other then that though my career's been so much fun." "I got a starring role in a movie."

"Who do you play?"

"June Carter." "What about you?" "How's your love life been?"

"Well I was seeing a woman for awhile but she moved to Boston." "I'm not seeing anyone now."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out." They were done eating. Bailey looked at her watch. "It'd hate to do this but I have to get back to the hotel."

Roman walked Bailey to her room.

"Thank you for dinner." Bailey said.

"You're welcome."

"I wish I had more time but being Bailey Andrews it a twenty-four hour a day job." "Don't get me wrong I love my career but now I'm not just me." "I'm an image." "I don't even know who the Bailey you knew is anymore."

"You're still you." "Underneath all the glitz and glamor I see you." "The same woman I knew." He said getting closer to her lips. "The same woman I fell in love with." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into the room and shut the door. He kissed the side of neck as they backed into the bedroom. He sat on the bed. She straddled him. They kissed. They broke it so he could take off her shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She kissed his chest. "Bailey." He groaned. She stood up and took off the rest of her clothes. He grinned. He took off his jeans. She got back on his lap. As they kissed she laid him back on the bed and slid into him. She moved slowly. "Oh Bailey." Roman groaned. "Roman." She moaned. "Ohhh." "Ohhh." He sat up and started kissing the center of her chest. "Ohhhh." After a few minutes they kissed. "Mmmmm." She moaned against his lips as he picked her up and put her underneath him. He slipped back into her and started to move. "Yes." He kissed her acrossed her neck. "Uhhn, I've missed this so much." Roman groaned. "Your lips, your body." "How amazing it feels…They kissed. "Mmmmm." She moaned. …to be back inside of you." He moved faster. "Yes." She moaned. "Oh my god, yes, ohhh." "Roman, ohhhh, ohhhh mmmm, oh my." "God." They both moaned at the same time giving in.

Without another word they went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Roman woke up. Bailey wasn't next to him.

"Bailey?" He said. "Bailey?" A note was on the pillow next to him. He picked it up. It read.

Sorry to leave you like this. I told you my life was hectic. – Bailey

A week had passed. Today was a day off from the tour but not for Bailey. She was in the studio trying to finish her album. She'd just finished recording a track.

"That was great Bailey." The producer said.

"Can we take five?"

"Sure." Bailey went into the other side of room. "Two more tracks and we're done."

"Thank god."

Scott Borchetta came in. He was with a man. Bailey had seen him on TV before but didn't know him personally. The man was tall. He had blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Hi Bailey." Scott said.

"Hey Scott."

"Bailey I'd like you to meet Will Stanton."

"It's nice to meet you." "I've heard of you." "You're with Sony Records right?"

"Not anymore. Will said with a Texas accent. "My contract expired and as of twenty minutes ago I'm the newest artist to sign with Big Machine Records."

"Well welcome."

"Thank you." "I've heard of you to." "You're amazing."

"Thank you."

"Bailey you and Will will be working on a single together." "A duet called "Ball And Chain" it's going to be a smash." "Well I just wanted to introduce you two." "I have to go." He left.

Will looked at Bailey.

"Since we're going to be working together would you like to grab a bite and get better acquainted?"

"Sure if you don't mind waiting while I finish my final two tracks."

"No problem."

After Bailey was done they went to a restaurant.

"You have a beautiful voice." Will said.

"Well I've heard you sing to you're not bad either." She said smiling.

"Well I do have four platinum records." He said jokingly.

"We have that in common."

"So are you from Nashville originally?"

"No Chicago." "I can guess where you're from."

"Where?"

"Texas."

"Is it that obvious?"

"The accent gives it away."

"I was born and raised there." "I own a ranch." "It's really pretty this time of year." "Maybe when we both have some free time you'd like to come see it."

"That would be really nice." "I'd like to but with my tour and everything I don't know when I could squeeze it in."

"We'll figure something out."

Later that night Bailey was sitting at home with Hallie going over her schedule. Bailey was completely spaced out.

"Hey." Hallie said. "Bailey?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Last week I slept with an old boyfriend."

"Anyone I know?"

"No this was before I was famous." "I loved him." "I ran into him after the show in Chicago last week." "We went out to dinner and we slept together." "The next morning I just left a note." "I didn't even leave my phone number." "I feel bad but it was for the best."

"If you wanted to leave your phone number why didn't you?"

"It would never work out between us."

"How do you know?"

"He's a teacher from Chicago and I'm me." "We wouldn't last six months." "The distance and me constantly working would rip us to shreds." "Now there's this new guy at the label." "Will Stanton."

"Will Stanton?" "I thought he was with Sony Records."

"He was until today." "Now he's with Big Machine." "Scott wants me to record a single with him." "We went to lunch today." "I think he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"I think I do and I shouldn't." "You remember what happened with Brad but this isn't like Brad." "Will is already an established country singer." "I don't know what do to."

The next night Bailey had just finished a show in Wichita. She went back to her dressing room. She saw a bouquet of white roses. She picked them up and opened the card. It read.

To a beautiful performer with a beautiful voice. – Will Stanton

Bailey smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks had passed. Somehow Will had gotten Bailey's number and they had been talking for the last three weeks. Bailey was on her private jet about to take off for a concert in Austin, Texas. Where Will happened to be from. Bailey and Hallie were on the plane. They were just waiting for Richie. Bailey stood up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go make a phone call Hal." Bailey said. "Let me know when Richie gets here."

"Let me guess you're gonna go call the person who is not your boyfriend but who you've spoken to every day for the past three weeks."

"Yeah."

Bailey went into the lounge area of the jet. She shut the door and sat down. She got out her phone and dialed Will's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey." "I know it's early I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I'm just working out with my trainer."

"Want me to let you go?"

"Absolutely not." "What's up?"

"Well as you know I have that gig in Austin tonight." "What are you doing at around noon today?"

"Nothing."

"Is that offer to see your ranch still good?"

"Yes."

"I can only stay for about an hour."

"That's fine."

"Bailey Richie's here." Hallie said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." Bailey said. "Will I gotta go."

"Ok." He said. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

She opened the door to go back to her seat.

"Ok I'm ready." She said. Hallie and Richie were both smiling at her. "What?"

At noon Bailey pulled into Will's driveway. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. They hugged.

"It's hot out there."

"Would you like some lemonade?"

"Sure." They went into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you could find the time to make it."

She'd been there for about an hour. They were watching the horses from behind a fence.

"Will are you doing anything tonight?" She asked.

"No."

"Would you like to come to my concert?"

"I would love to."

"Good." "Your tour starts next week right?"

"Yeah."

"So since we're getting to know each other have you ever been married?"

"No." "You?"

"I've been engaged."

"What happened?"

"He didn't really love me." "He was just starting his career." "I guess he thought being married to me would be his ticket to superstardom." "When his album tanked he dumped me." "I've only had one other relationship where I've had really strong feelings like that." "I was still in high school." "He was older."

"Like a senior?"

"No I was a senior he was out of school."

"How old was he?"

"Twenty-nine." "We fell in love." "The day I left for Nashville I asked him to come with me and he said no."

"Well he's a fool." "You don't have to worry with me Bailey." "I won't use you and I promise I won't abandon you." "I'd never hurt you in any way." They were about to kiss when Will's phone started to ring. "Damn phone." "I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

After the show Bailey and Will went back to her dressing room. They were alone.

"That was a great show." Will said.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you invited me."

"Me to."

"Now back to what I was trying to do earlier." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

The next morning Bailey just got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and heard a knock on the hotel room door. She went to the door and opened it just enough to peak her head out. It was Hallie.

"Come on in." Bailey said. She went in.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes I'm alone." "Why?" "Who did you think was gonna be here?"

"A certain coworker of yours."

"No." "We haven't slept together yet."

"Yet?" She said smiling.

"What did you want?"

"Well you know the show "Roots Of Country" right?"

"Yeah."

"They want to feature you on it next week." "A camera crew will follow you around and you'll take them by your childhood home, your school and so forth." "It would be really smart to do since your album drops next week."

"Call them and tell them I'll do it."

"Alright." "What's wrong?" She asked sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing it's just, remember my ex-boyfriend?"

"The one you slept with?"

"Yeah." "He works there."

"You don't have to do this."

"No." "I'll do it because I'm a professional."


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed. A car was taking Bailey to the airport to get on her private jet to fly to Chicago. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Will said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Heading to the airport." "What are you doing?"

"Packing for my tour."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah but I'd be more excited if a certain someone was coming with me."

"Miss me huh?"

"Yeah." "Do you miss me?"

"Yes I do." "Next month we get to see each other for a whole week."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either."

"It'll be fun to record that song." "Have you looked over the lyrics?"

"Yeah." "I think Scott's right it's gonna be a hit." "I was thinking maybe one night while we're in Nashville you could come to my house for dinner."

"I'd like that."

"Good."

I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"You." "Our kiss." "I really liked it."

"Me to." "I gotta go but I'll call you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When the jet landed in Chicago the host and camera crew were already waiting.

"Hello?" The host said. "I'm Wendy Colling."

"Hi."

"I thought we'd start with your house first."

"Ok."

After they went by her house they went to her school.

"And this is where I went to school." She said into the camera. "Some of the best years of my life were spent here."

After she showed them around and they left she decided to walk around on her own. Everyone was in class so the halls were empty. She was sending out a Tweet about how great it was to be back at her high school. She was looking at her phone and not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she ran into something hard and fell down. She looked up and saw Roman.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you done with your documentary thing?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me."

They went to his classroom. He shut and locked the door.

"Shouldn't you have a class right now?" She asked.

"Free period."

"Oh." Bailey looked around and couldn't help to smile.

"What?"

"I'm just remembering."

"Anything fun?" He asked smirking.

"Yes."

"You know I thought we had fun the night we were together."

"We did."

"Then why did you just up and leave the next morning?"

"I told you I was busy."

"You could've at least left me your number."

"Roman look it's not that that night was bad." "It was wonderful." "Sex was never a problem for us." "I want our relationship to stay good." "If we got together again we'd ruin it."

"How?"

"Well for starters you live here." "I live in Nashville." "I know you're not ready to give up your teaching career and I wouldn't want you to." "Second I'm gone a lot." "We'd never see each other you'd grow to hate me and I don't want that." "Our relationship was great but it's over." "We'll always be friends." "Bye." She went for the door.

"Bailey."

"What?" She said turning around.

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"It's not over." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it.

"Wait." "I'm seeing someone kind of."

"That means you're kind of not." They kissed. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk. His hands were on the buttons of her shirt. Her phone started to ring. She got down off the desk.

"I have to go." She started going for the door. Roman's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go." "Please don't go." He started kissing the side of her neck. "Stay."

"That feels- I gotta go." She took Roman's hands off of her and left.


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. Roman was in the teacher's lounge getting his morning cup of coffee. A woman walked in that he had never seen before. She looked to be about his age. She had brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi." Roman said.

"Hi."

"Are you new?"

"Yes I'm taking over the Health class for Mrs. Parker."

"I'm Roman."

"I'm Emily." "Emily Harper."

"Your classroom is right down the hall from mine." "I can show you if you'd like."

"Great." "Thank you."

He walked her to her classroom.

"Thank you again." Emily said.

"No problem." "You're gonna like it here."

"Yeah I think I will."

"Just so I don't get it wrong is it Mrs. Harper or Miss Harper?"

"Miss Harper." "I've never been married."

"Me either." "Well I'll see you around."

"I hope s- I mean ok." She blushed.

"Bye." He said smiling.

"Bye."

Bailey pulled into the parking lot of the studio. She and Will were going to start recording the single today. She couldn't wait to see him. They talked and Skyped every day. They were together unofficially. Bailey was walking to the sound booth.

"Hey." Will said coming up behind her.

"Hi."

"Come here." He pulled her into a storage closet and shut the door. They kissed. She broke it a few minutes later.

"Honey we can't do this right now." "We're at work."

"I'm sorry." "I just missed you."

"I missed you to." "You go out first I'll come in a few minutes later."

"Ok."

"Wait first we have to get my lipstick off your mouth." She wiped it off with her hands. "You're still coming for dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"When you pull up to the gate press five, seven, eight, three."

"Ok."

He went out and to the studio. Bailey showed up five minutes later.

"Hi Bailey." Will said.

"Hi it's nice to see you again."

"You to."

Later that night Bailey was at home waiting for Will to come over. The doorbell rang. She answered it. He was standing there holding roses.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in.

"These are for you."

"Thank you." They kissed. "Dinner's almost ready."

"It smells great."

It was Friday evening. Will was sitting in a chair at Bailey. She was sitting on the ottoman.

"Bailey when you go to the lunch party for the release of our single, do you want to go together?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" "For the public to know about us." "To get stuck with one of those stupid combined couples names."

"Yeah." He stood up went over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"So we're making us official now?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Then I think…They kissed. …we should give each what we wanted since the first time we saw each other." He laid her back on the ottoman. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He looked down at her.

"I love you Bailey."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

A year had passed Emily and Roman were now dating. They were happy. It was a Saturday afternoon. Roman listening to the radio. Emily walked through the door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"What are you up to?" She asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Not much." They kissed. "I hate this song." He changed the station. The next station he turned it to it was in the middle of one of Bailey's songs. It was an up tempo.

"I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine." She sang.

"You know that's enough radio." Roman said. He turned it off.

"I take you don't like that song either?" Emily said.

"No." "It reminds me someone I dated."

"What happened?"

"She moved." "The more I think about it the more I wonder if she was to young for me." "She's completely lost herself in her career."

"How old is she?"

"Well now she's twenty-three but she was twenty when we dated." He lied.

"What's her name?"

"Bailey."

"I think the problem was she was to immature for you." "I mean she was twenty you were thirty-one." "That's a big difference."

"I suppose your right."

"Besides if you would've stayed with her you never would've met me." She said smiling.

"Yeah there is that." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bailey was getting in her car to go to the airport. She was staying at Will's house and going to his concert tonight. When she turned on the car the radio came on. Hinder's "Lips Of An Angel" was playing. Bailey thought back to the last time she heard that song.

Flashback

Bailey was sitting on Roman's lap in his living room. He was singing "Lips Of An Angel" to her.

"I know my voice sucks compared to yours." He said.

"No it's beautiful."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

End Of Flashback

Later that night Bailey was at Will's concert watching him from the side of the stage. He'd just finished his last song.

"I know that was supposed to be my last song but I feel like doing another one." "There's a very special lady in the house tonight." "I'd like her to join me for a song." Bailey went out on the stage. "Hi honey."

"Hi."

"Would you like to hear some Ball And Chain?" He asked looking at the crowd. He handed Bailey a microphone. The band kicked in with up tempo guitar and drums.

Bailey: "I'd get along without you baby if I only could." "There ain't a thing about you baby that does me any good." "But still you try to keep me here well is that just your pride?" "Every day with you is like a roller coaster ride."

Unison: "It's so complicated it's driving me insane." "It's just a ball and chain." "Just a ball and chain."

Will: "Listen here." "Ain't no doubt about it baby you push me away" 'Every time I turn my back your begging me to stay." "Then you leave me hanging on." "I don't know where you're at." "If I knew you were really gone." "Well I could handle that."

Unison: It's so complicated it's driving me insane." "It's just a ball and chain." "Just a ball and chain."  
"Just a ball and chain." "I've tried all things I could to get me off the hook." "But still I keep on falling for every single trick in the book." "Yeah." "All those little games you play babe used to be fun." "Baby we were flying higher close to the sun." "But you're tearing me apart now." All the good is gone." "There's a shadow hanging over us." "What was right is wrong." "It's so complicated, it's driving me insane." "It's just a ball and chain."" Just a ball and chain." "Just a ball and chain." "Just a ball and chain." "Just a ball and chain."

The band quit playing.

"Bailey I love you." Will said.

"I love you too Will." He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his jacket pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

When they got back to his house he picked her up like you would a bride and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed. They kissed.

"You know you don't have to do that yet."

"I know I figured I'd practice." "Bailey what would you think about having a baby after we get married?"

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's a great idea." She said smiling. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**I have an idea for a story. A reporter goes undercover to expose wrestling for how fake it is. She meets John Cena and starts to fall for him putting her personal and professional life in jeopardy. What do you think? **


	17. Chapter 17

Three months had passed. Roman he heard on TV that Bailey was engaged to Will. He was in his bedroom packing for the annual class trip to New York. Emily came into the room.

"I wish I was coming to." Emily said. "We could have a lot of fun together in New York."

"Yeah." "To bad you teach all grades."

"What am I gonna do without you for a week?"

"Just let it all build up." "We'll have a lot of fun when I get back." He said grinning.

"Yes we will."

"I gotta go." He picked up his suitcase. They went into the living room.

"I'm gonna clean this place up for you when I'm going home."

"All I have is a few dishes."

"I know and they're driving me crazy." They kissed.

"I'll call you when get checked into the hotel."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days later Bailey was packing for New York. She had to attend a party for the record label. She had a week off from her tour. She had a Skype call coming through on her phone. It was Will. She pressed the button to connect.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Packing for New York?"

"Yeah." "I wish you were coming to."

"Me to."

"I'm thinking about going to a few bridal shops while I'm in New York."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will look great." "So do you miss me?"

"Yes." "Do you miss me?"

"Yes a lot." "I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"How great it'll be once we're married."

"Yes it will be." "I can't wait."

"Me either." "I gotta go but I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Bailey in New York. She'd just came out from the party and was getting in her limo. She had on a black dress. She was a little tipsy. She glanced down the sidewalk and saw Roman standing there.

"Roman." She said. He looked over.

"Bailey." He walked over to her. "How are you?"

"A little drunk."

"Me to."

"What are you doing here?"

"Senior class trip."

"Oh." "Want a ride?"

"Sure." They got in the limo.

"Where are you going?"

"The Hilton."

"Me to."

They rode in silence to the hotel. They got on the elevator together. She pressed five for her floor. Roman pressed six for his.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Roman asked. "I really have to go."

"Sure."

They went into her room. He went into the bathroom. She sat on the couch. He came out a few minutes later.

"I saw you got engaged." He said.

"Yes I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Does he treat you nice?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes." "He's a good man."

"Good." "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"I know." "Roman do you ever wonder what it would've been like if I would stayed in Chicago?" "Or if you would've came with me?"

"Yeah."

"Me to."

"I really loved you you know."

"I know I loved you to." They kissed after a few seconds Bailey broke it. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "What am I doing?" She said out loud to herself. She was facing away from Roman. He turned her around. He kissed her. A few seconds later she started kissing him back. She felt him reach under her dress and pull down her panties. He undid his jeans and lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. "Ohhhh." She moaned when he slipped inside her. He started to move. "This, mmmmm, mmmmmm, is wrong." "No it isn't." Roman said as they kissed. "It's right." "Oh Roman." She moaned. He lifted her off the wall and laid laid her on the couch. She took off her dress. He took off his shirt and got on top of her. They kissed as he slipped back inside her and started to move. "Harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Hmmmp." He groaned. "Oh my god, Roman, mmmm." "Bailey, I love you." "I love you too." They kissed. "Oh yes Roman, oh my god." "Yes, yes, that feels, ohhh, ahhhh! She screamed giving in. "Bailey." He groaned giving in. They kissed one last time before going to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Bailey woke up the next morning. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She got out of Roman's grip and got dressed. As she was putting on her shoes Roman woke up.

"Trying to sneak out on me again huh?" Roman said. He sat up and put on his boxers.

"I have to go." He stood up and went over to her.

"Bailey don't run away again."

"Last night was a mistake."

"No."

"We were drunk."

"Was saying you love me a mistake to?"

"Yes." "I was caught up in the moment." "A part of me will always love you but I've moved on." "I love my fiancée."

"I love my girlfriend but she isn't you."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A year."

"Then this was a mistake on both our parts."

"No." "I love you."

"Roman please don't say that." "You need to let me go."

"I can't." "I don't think you can either." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips. He started kissing the side of her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Roman st-mmmm that feels so good." Bailey's cell phone started to ring. It was Will's ringtone. Bailey pulled away from Roman. "No this is wrong." "You have to go please." He gathered up his clothes and left.

A month later Bailey was back on tour. She hadn't been feeling well lately but shrugged it off as working to much. She was in the middle of a concert. She was singing when suddenly she left sick to stomach. She tried to tough it out.

"I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gon-blah." She threw up all over the stage.

The rest of the show was canceled and Hallie took Bailey to the hospital. Bailey and Hallie were in an examination room waiting for the doctor.

"I can't believe I threw up onstage." Bailey said

"You're sick." "You can't help it."

The doctor came in.

"Hello Bailey." She said. "I have your test results." "You're going to be fine."

"Good." Bailey said.

"What you're experiencing is common in the first trimester."

"The first trimester?" Bailey said confused.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" "No."

"Yes four weeks."

"My fiancee's been on the road for two months." "There's no possible way I could be preg- She thought about it for a second. "Oh." "Oh no."


	19. Chapter 19

Two days had passed. Bailey had become the laughing stock of the internet. The video of her throwing up onstage had gone viral. That was the least of her concerns. She was pregnant by a man who was not her fiancée. She decided to tell Roman before the press or even Will. She flew to Chicago. She waited until she knew Roman would be home from work. She pulled into his driveway and took a deep breath. She got out of the car and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Bailey." Roman said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk it's really important." "Are you alone?"

"Yeah." "Come in." She went in. They sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I'm four weeks pregnant." "I know it's yours because I haven't slept with my fiancée in two months." "I know the logical thing to do is to get an abortion but I don't want to."

"Good." "I don't want you to."

"I know this complicates things especially with you and your girlfriend."

"We broke up."

"You did."

"When I got back from New York I told her what happened and she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright." "It was for the best." "Let's get back together."

"What?"

"I want us to be a family." "I wanna get married."

"Married?"

"Yes."

"Roman I'm engaged."

"He's not the one for you I am." "I know in your heart you know that." "I'm ready I'm ready for it all." "Give me a few minutes and I'll do what I should've done from the start." "I'll go back to Nashville with you."

"What about teaching?"

"I'm sure I can get a teaching job in Nashville."

"I'm not saying no." "Let me think about it ok."

"Ok."

Two days later Will walked through the door of Bailey's house. She was sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." "Will we need to talk."

"Ok." Bailey took off her engagement ring and gave it to him.

"I can't marry you."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else." "I'm having his baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." "I never planned sleeping with him or the pregnancy." "It just happened."

"I get it." "I'm outta here."

"Will that doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"Just don't." He left.

Three days later Roman was moving in. He'd just gotten there.

"Ok what do you wanna unpack first?" Bailey asked.

"Before we do that." He took a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Bailey will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The next chapter is the last one. Does anyone have any story requests?**


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed. Bailey and Roman were on their way to the courthouse to be married. Roman tried to talk Bailey into a traditional wedding but she said she didn't need a big wedding. They were in the courthouse in front of the judge.

"Do you Roman take this woman to be your wife?" The judge asked.

"I do." He said.

"Bailey do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

They were walking down the courthouse steps.

"So how does it feel to finally be Mrs. Reigns huh?" Roman asked.

"Wonderful."

"Now we just need one more thing."

"I don't want to know what it is."

"What?"

"In the fifth month you can find out the gender." "I don't want to." "I wanna be surprised."

"Ok."

Seven months later Roman was driving Bailey to the hospital.

"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" Bailey yelled.

"I know baby were almost there."

"Roman it hurts."

"I know."

"What do you know?! She snapped. "I'm the one in labor." "It's gonna kill me!"

Three hours later Bailey was delivering.

"One more push Bailey." The doctor said. She pushed and heard crying a few seconds later.

"Bailey it's a girl." Roman said. That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

Bailey woke up three hours later. She looked next to her and Roman was sitting in a chair holding the baby.

"Hey you're awake?" "Wanna hold our daughter?" Roman said.

"Yes." He handed her to her. "Roman she's beautiful." Bailey said crying tears of joy.

"Yeah she is."

"Let's name her Cadence."

"I like it."

"We're a family now Roman." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
